yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Performapal Gumgumouton
고무고무튼 | pt_name = Camarartista Gomaovelha | es_name = Artistamigo Carnerogoma | ja_name = ゴムゴムートン | romaji_name = Entameito Gomugomūton | trans_name = Entermate Gumgumouton | image = PerformapalGumgumouton-TDIL-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Beast | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 5 | pendulum_scale = 1 | atk = 900 | def = 2400 | passcode = 08384771 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | effect_types = Trigger | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle. | lore = Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, lorsqu'une attaque impliquant un monstre que vous contrôlez et un monstre de votre adversaire est déclarée : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; le monstre que vous contrôlez ne peut pas être détruit par ce combat. | fr_lore = Une fois par tour, lorsqu'une attaque impliquant un monstre que vous contrôlez et un monstre de votre adversaire est déclarée : vous pouvez activer cet effet ; le monstre que vous contrôlez ne peut pas être détruit par ce combat. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn ein Angriff deklariert wird, an dem ein Monster, das du kontrollierst, und ein Monster deines Gegners beteiligt sind: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; das Monster, das du kontrollierst, kann durch den Kampf nicht zerstört werden. | de_lore = Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn ein Angriff deklariert wird, an dem ein Monster, das du kontrollierst, und ein Monster deines Gegners beteiligt sind: Du kannst diesen Effekt aktivieren; das Monster, das du kontrollierst, kann durch den Kampf nicht zerstört werden. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, quando viene dichiarato un attacco che coinvolge un mostro che controlli e un mostro dell'avversario: puoi attivare questo effetto; quel mostro che controlli non può essere distrutto in quella battaglia. | it_lore = Una volta per turno, quando viene dichiarato un attacco che coinvolge un mostro che controlli e un mostro dell'avversario: puoi attivare questo effetto; quel mostro che controlli non può essere distrutto in quella battaglia. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno, quando um ataque for declarado envolvendo um monstro que você controla e um monstro do oponente: você pode ativar este efeito; esse monstro que você controla não pode ser destruído nessa batalha. | pt_lore = Uma vez por turno, quando um ataque for declarado envolvendo um monstro que você controla e um monstro do oponente: você pode ativar este efeito; esse monstro que você controla não pode ser destruído nessa batalha. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, cuando es declarado un ataque que involucre a un monstruo que controlas y un monstruo de tu adversario: puedes activar este efecto; ese monstruo que controlas no puede ser destruido en esa batalla. | es_lore = Una vez por turno, cuando es declarado un ataque que involucre a un monstruo que controlas y un monstruo de tu adversario: puedes activar este efecto; ese monstruo que controlas no puede ser destruido en esa batalla. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分のモンスターが相手モンスターと戦闘を行う攻撃宣言時に発動できる。その自分のモンスターはその戦闘では破壊されない。 | ja_lore = ①：１ターンに１度、自分のモンスターが相手モンスターと戦闘を行う攻撃宣言時に発動できる。その自分のモンスターはその戦闘では破壊されない。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신 몬스터가 상대 몬스터와 전투를 실행하는 공격 선언시에 발동할 수 있다. 그 자신 몬스터는 그 전투로는 파괴되지 않는다. | ko_lore = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신 몬스터가 상대 몬스터와 전투를 실행하는 공격 선언시에 발동할 수 있다. 그 자신 몬스터는 그 전투로는 파괴되지 않는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Performapal | action = Activates upon attack declaration | attack = Cannot be destroyed by battle | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 12404 }}